Tord
Tord - jedna z głównych postaci w animowanej serii Eddsworld. Jego realnym odpowiednikiem jest Tord Larsson, który w 2005 - 2008 oraz w 2010 był aktorem głosowym. W Eddsworld ''Larsson to były tetartagonista oraz główny antagonista w ostatnim odcinku. Opuścił paczkę przyjaciół w odcinku [[25ft under the seat|''25ft Under The Seat]], a powrócił do nich w odcinku The End. Charakter We wczesnych odcinkach dowiadujemy się, że Tord jest uzależniony od hentai, mimo że sam mówi, iż to nie uzależnienie, tylko po prostu bardzo lubi hentai. Uwielbia broń palną, gdy coś wybucha, filmy akcji oraz papierosy. Nie dogadywał się od samego początku z Tomem oraz nienawidził piosenki Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows Lesley Gore. W odcinku The End ''Tord jest przedstawiany za bardziej przebiegłego, groźnego i za czarny charakter. Stale nie dogaduje się z Tomem i twierdzi, że tak naprawdę nie był przyjacielem Edda. Jego celem było odzyskanie gigantycznego robota, który został w domu Edda, Matta i Toma oraz przejąć władzę nad światem, ale na jego niekorzyść Tom rozwalił robota harpunem. Wygląd Na początku serii ''Eddsworld ''Tord miał ciemne włosy, jasną skórę oraz czarny płaszcz. W późniejszych odcinkach Larsson ma karmelowe włosy z dwoma punktami na przodzie, który przypominają rogi. Nosi czerwoną bluzę, pod którą posiada szarą koszulkę, ciemnoszare spodnie oraz czarne buty. Tord posiadał również Pickelhaube, czyli rodzaj hełmu noszonego przez niemieckich żołnierzy podczas I wojny światowej. Przyjaciele Tord rywalizował dużo z Tomem o to, kto jest lepszym przyjacielem Edda. Główną przyczyną było rozdzielenie paczki w odcinku [[Ruined|''Ruined]], gdzie jedni musieli iść w lewo, a drudzy w prawo. Edd wybrał Toma na towarzysza, a Tord musiał iść z Mattem. W odcinku The End, Paul i Patryck pomagają mu opatrzyć rany oraz wyjeżdżają z nim. Ciekawostki * Jest komunistą. * Nienawidzi piosenki Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows, łyżek i widelców, Toma oraz swoich psychofanek. * Przez jego psychofanki jego życie internetowe zostało zniszczone, przez co do dziś musi się ukrywać. * Tom proponował mu, aby po raz ostatni podkładał głos Tordowi, ale Larsson nie zgodził się mówiąc, że nie był wystarczająco dobrym przyjacielem Edda, aby pojawić się w Eddsworld Legacy. (Nie był na pogrzebie Edda, a o śmierci bruneta dowiedział się dzień po uroczystości) * W odcinku Behind The Scenes (2005) dowiadujemy się, że nazywa Toma "Jehova's Witness" (Świadek Jehowy), a Tom nazywa go "Commie" (Komuch, Komunista). * Również w odcinku Behind The Scenes (2005) dowiadujemy się, że Tord posiada 90GB z hentai, które ogląda codziennie godzinami. Lista śmierci * Został ugryziony przez zombie, a później reanimowany w odcinku Zombeh Attack. * W odcinku Eddsworld Halloween Short ''został zabity przez Matta. * Uwolnił się z grobu i stał się zombie w odcinku ''Zombeh Attack 2. * W odcinku Zombeh Nation ''został pomylony z zombie, przez co został zastrzelony przez helikopter. * Został zastrzelony przez Toma, który pomylił go ze szkieletem w odcinku ''Zombeh Attack 3. * W odcinku Ruined prawdopodobnie umarł wraz z Mattem i Tomem spadając do środka pułapki, przy okazji amortyzując Edda. * Został zabity drewnianym kołkiem przez Hockey Mask Wearing Freak w odcinku Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007. Galeria __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Spis Postaci Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Epizodyczni Bohaterowie